The Banquet
by depp.station
Summary: Amidst the celebration of the final victory over the shadows of Mordor and the coronation of the King Elassar, Faramir, the once lonely prince of Gondor, is finally united with the fair maiden of Rohan.


**Summary: **Amidst the celebration of the final victory over the shadows of Mordor and the coronation of the King Elassar, Faramir, the once lonely prince of Gondor, is finally united with the fair maiden of Rohan.

This is my interpretation of the engagement of Faramir and Eowyn in the celebrations just after the coronation of Aragorn as King.

Disclaimer. Tolkien is an unmatched genius.

**The Banquet**

The general splendour emitted in the great hall of the King was something indescribable, almost foreign, after years of being plagued by the fear and malice of a shadow that was once Mordor. Now, the tree of Gondor was in full bloom like the dawn of spring, and the merriment generated from Men of old and young, Dwarves and their filled pints, Hobbits with their songs of yore and Kings of their peace.

Meriadoc Brandbybuck of the Shire, pulls his great friend, Pippin up on the long table of the King and with entwined arms, they sang their songs of bliss as the many crowds of people joined in with their raspy voices or their booming claps.

On the centre of the hall was Gimli and Legolas, surrounded by men and elves, with mugs in hand as they indulged in their drinking game; a re-match called on by the dwarf after his loss a few months before. Frodo and Sam were in the company of Gandalf, introduced to many honourable men of Gondor while King Elassar, with Lady Arwen in hand, enjoyed themselves in the company of a pleasant group of noble Gondorian princes and Elvish folk.

Unaccustomed to the variety of races in the hall of his father, Faramir, son of Denethor, Captain of Gondor, sat on the edge of the King's table, next to his loyal friend Beregond with a smile on his handsome face and laughter from his lips.

All was well. Though sadness often came with the death of many of his friends and the memories of not being able to reach an understanding with his father before his last breath, Faramir, had many reasons to smile about, and one stood just a few steps away from him, conversing with laughter with her dearest brother. Eowyn, White Lady of Rohan, and the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. She, welcoming him in her heart was enough to keep him satisfied and content for the many years he will be blessed with in his mortal life.

Successful with winning her heart, Faramir's love grew more and more each day they spent together and the news of the final victory over the enemy, made him the very person Eowyn turned to in her happiness. He gave her a smiling nod when she glanced her way and the blush of her cheeks burned a deep desire in him.

"Fair lady of Rohan, beautiful to behold," said Beregond with his hand tapping his bopping knee. "What luck must have befallen you to catch such a lady!"

Faramir smiled at his friend's mocking and playful tone. "I still do not fully understand how, but I do know that she and I once shared a common understanding."

"A man's loneliness will always be quenched by that of a woman's love," replied Elassar, joining the men's conversation.

Both Faramir and Beregond stood up immediately.

"Our King," they said with a bow. Aragorn put his hands on each of their shoulders.

"My friends," he said. "Let us enjoy this celebration together as men who fought in battle for our loved ones, not of who is more of importance in the eyes of many."

The Captain of Gondor relaxed while Beregond excused himself as he was called to converse with a fellow-Gondorian.

"I have heard from Eomer of your uniting with Eowyn," Aragorn said. Faramir nodded hesitantly. "Do not be afraid of my judgement," the King said with a smile, "I have always wished the Fair Lady to find a man who will deeply love her and truly care for her. She has been through much more than any woman in Middle Earth, but so have you. And I see no honourable man than you to take her hand. I wish you both with joy and fulfilling years of happiness."

Aragorn squeezed his shoulder and Faramir did as well. Aragorn accepted his thanks and with his future wife, the epitome of beauty and grace, Lady Arwen Evenstar, in his hand, he left to see Mithrandir.

Deep inside, Faramir sighed. He was glad that the man, whom Eowyn's heart once belonged to, showed the eyes of one who cared for her in merely a brotherly way. He whispered thanks and stole his eyes back to Eowyn who was approaching him. She glowed in the hall of light. If she was ever still grieving about Theoden, her king and most beloved uncle, it was not evident then and Faramir knew that it was the perfect time to ask her.

He stood up and kissed her forehead. She hugged him and laid her head on his chest for a brief moment before he took her hands to his.

"Would you like to come with me, out in the full moon?" he asked. "I feel as if I need to breathe a little fresh air before the men find me and force me to stay up till dawn for their activities."

Eowyn laughed and leaned on him with a satisfied sigh.

"I'm more than happy to, my Lord,"

Hand in hand, he took her out for a walk on the gardens of an inner courtyard just outside the stone hall of the King. The flowers were of regal ancestry and were cultured and cultivated by hands ever since it was first planted there, many thousands of years ago. Eowyn, breaking free from his hold, admired the beauty of the _Alfirin_, a beautiful, white flower; elegant and worthy to be sung about, much like herself. Faramir approached her from the behind, soaking in her scent, the wind blew towards him.

"There are many more beautiful flowers in Ithilien and trees that is calling for gentle hands to nurture them," he said. Eowyn caressed the petals of the white flower.

"If you are offering me to be those gentle hands, then I gladly accept my Lord," she said, standing up. He looked into her eyes as she did and she gave him a faint smile. "I have found my calling in healing, and not of war and killing any longer."

He turned her to him and he brushed her golden hair from her face. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips. She wanted to linger and so did he, but Faramir knew he had to speak his heart at that very moment.

"My lady, I am not a man born to be a king and I cannot give you a whole kingdom, for I own none. But what I can give you is my wholehearted love," he said. "I love you for the lady that you are and till my dying breath, I will continually do so. There is no other woman in Middle Earth and beyond that has captivated me as much as you and have given me the hope of living another day. Eowyn, my love, you would make me the happiest man in this world if you accept me to be your husband."

His eyes almost pleaded and his grip on her hands made her feel as if he was losing her. Eowyn smiled and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, her thumb, caressing.

"There is nothing else that will make me happier than to be beside you, my Lord," she said. "For you already have my heart…and now my hand."

And under the raining of the white blossoms and the peace of the moonlit sky, the two lovers embraced, knowing that till their last breath, they will have each other.

* * *

><p>I hope beyond all hope that you have all enjoyed that. I have plans of writing another story about the two...very, very soon.<p>

_**Dardarian of the West**_


End file.
